


Amorra Week- Day 7: Winter Gala

by Raven_Hallowryn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amorra Week, Cute, Day 7, F/M, Family, Romance, amorra - Freeform, winter gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for the last prompt of Amorra Week (Winter Edition 2012).<br/>Korra is annoyed at a certain invitation that arrives every year. Her new family solves the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorra Week- Day 7: Winter Gala

A wet towel dropped on the ground with a soft thud as Korra tossed it away mid-corridor, having finished drying out her hair enough with it after a long bath; she was barefoot and clad only in a cobalt robe with her mess of chestnut tresses trailing down her back in damp waves.

“Don’t leave anything on the floor, Korra.” A deep baritone voice echoed softly from one of the nearby rooms. She had no idea how he knew that she had just dropped that towel, he couldn’t have heard it so she assumed he just knew her well enough by now.

“Darn neat-freak…” She muttered under her breath, bending the water in the fibers of cloth to pull it towards her so she could sling it over her shoulder.

Korra then moved towards the rooms and spotted all the mail she had received over a chest in the corridor. She picked up the letters, pamphlets and official looking scrolls and quickly skimmed through them until a particularly elaborate envelope caught her eye- it was white, emerald and gold and addressed to the Avatar so she opened the green wax seal and pulled out the note from inside.

“That time of the year again…” Korra sighed and rolled her eyes and the contents of said note, it was a formal invitation to a yearly winter gala hosted by the city Council.

Korra hated that gala; she had gone to the very first one and a couple more since because it was required of her but she never showed her face there if she could help it and the whole world knew why. The party was an annual celebration honoring the end of the equalist war and the start of a new era for benders and non-benders of the United Nations and in the past fifteen years it had become a pretty big deal and was an enormous event where everyone who was anyone was always present.

She didn’t dislike the purpose of the gala itself, she actually found the commemorations to be a good thing but it would be absolute hypocrisy for her to go; even though they always requested her presence and often berated her when she didn’t show, Korra felt that she was the one who should be angry at their attitude and the reason for all this was something very simple but very personal- while the Avatar was expected and invited her family was not, in fact her husband and children were not welcome in any event regarding city politics. She could always take them anyway as her escorts, if fact the last time she had gone to the event had been with her husband tagging along which ended up being a slap in the face of all those present even though he was perfectly cordial and diplomatic but Korra disliked the whispers, the looks and the general feeling of disapproval and bad atmosphere.

“Mommy?” A little boy that was Korra’s spitting image was standing by a bedroom door, rubbing his sleepy eyes and dragging a polar bear dog toy behind him.

“Hey, sweety! What are you doing up?” The Avatar crouched down to the boy’s level with the invitation still clutched in her hand.

“Tokala kicked me awake.” The boy whined groggily.

“Did you sneak into his bed again or did he sneak into yours?” Korra smiled softly, knowing full well that the twins always tried to sleep together even though they each had their own beds and they always ended up complaining about one another in the morning.

“I did…” The boy looked down and pouted slightly, not liking the situation was turning against him.

“Then you can’t really complain, can you, Korei?” She chuckled, ruffling her son’s hair playfully as it fell down his shoulders.

“Hmph.” He huffed stubbornly under her tousling hand and eyed her for an excuse to change the subject. “What’s that?” He pointed at the pretty jade and golden invitation with curiosity.

“This?” Korra held it up and twirled it in her fingers as he nodded. “Nothing important, baby.” She used firebending to torch the invitation in her hands right in front of him, making the thing go up in multicolored flames before the sparks and flickering ashes began to float away under the awed gaze of the sleepy child.

“Wow…” The boy murmured, as always he was deeply impressed by anything mama Avatar did and those glittering blue eyes filled Korra with a love so intense that it was almost painful.

“Come here, sweety.” Korra beckoned at the boy and picked him up when he came closer. She carried him back into the darkened room but before she could put the boy to bed, the other twin was sitting up sleepily.

“Korei? Mommy?” Tokala, whose hair was a wild mess and who had dried drool on his chin, blinked at them looking half asleep.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Korra murmured softly.

“Can Korei sleep here?” Tokala edged aside to make space in his bed.

“I have a better idea.” The Avatar smiled, put down her son, slung the towel around her neck and moved to the empty bed, pushing it until it was pressed to the other bed. “There. Now you can be together and nobody gets kicked around.” She picked up Korei again and tucked him into his bed with the other twin quickly reaching closer so they could be within touching distance.

“Stay with us, mommy.” Korei begged pulling her roughly by the robe while Tokala nodded fervently.

“But then daddy will be lonely.” She tousled both their hairs with a chuckle.

“Daddy’s a grown up! He can sleep alone!” Tokala protested straight away.

“Boys, don’t be selfish. You have each other so you can let daddy have me.” Korra leaned down to kiss them both on the forehead and they reacted by clinging to her and covering her face in sloppy little kisses, trying to sway her into staying with them but to no avail. “Sweet dreams, boys.”

“’Night, mommy.” They replied in unison as Korra left the room and slid the door shut softly.

She sighed and leaned against the door afterwards, feeling happy and yet so sorrowful at the same time. That gala always reminded her of the stigma people would always hold against her children and it broke her heart to think that they would have to live with the sins of their parents weighing on their shoulders.

At last Korra straightened up and walked to the very last bedroom on the edge of the corridor, she slid the door open quietly and slipped inside already shutting herself inside.

“What kept you?” That deep rusty baritone voice made Korra look towards the bed where her husband lay reclined against the pillows in only his black slacks while reading one of his many books. He looked absolutely delicious- despite the many scars that marred his tan flesh, he was still chiseled like a perfectly constructed warrior and his hair fell over his face and shoulders casually but so sexily.

“The boys woke up again.” Korra tossed off her robe, standing completely nude in front of him before slipping on her own indigo slacks and an azure tunic. She did it slowly, mostly to tease him and watch how his eyes strayed from the book to watch her will acute focus.

“And the girls?” He tilted his head, apparently scrutinizing his wife as Korra grabbed a brush and sat on the floor to comb her semi-dry hair.

“Sleeping like rocks.” Korra replied with a half-smile and continued to comb through the tangles in her chestnut locks mostly in contemplative silence.

“Good.” He nodded and set the book aside to watch her. “What’s eating at you, Korra?”

“Why would anything be eating at me, Noatak?”

“I know you well, Korra. You are acting quiet and looking deeply distracted, that is not normal.”

“It’s nothing.” Korra waved the matter away as she began to tie her hair.

“Is it about the winter gala?” Noatak watched her grimace and roll he eyes.

“How do you always know everything?”

“Who do you think sorts the mail around here?” He grinned slightly.

“Yeah, well, that stupid high-hatting party can count me out.” Korra continued to expertly put on the hair ties that Noatak found so very endearing.

“Are you sure you can afford not to go?” He asked smoothly.

“You tell me. You’re the political tactician around here so can I afford not to show up?” She finally finished with her hair and plopped herself up on the bed.

“You can but you’ll have to make up for it somehow.”

“Whatever.” Korra stretched lazily and looked at her husband again. “If only people weren’t so bitter about you I would have loved to go and have fun.”

“I know, my love.” Noatak sat closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. “But we always knew that our relationship was never going to be seen in good terms.”

“Yeah…” The Avatar sighed, placing her hand over his but still looking annoyed and slightly depressed.

“Do you regret it?” He murmured, he wasn’t worried that she’d say yes but he knew the question would rile her up.

“Fuck, no!” Korra snapped out immediately and turned to him. “I wouldn’t trade you and the kids for any damn thing in this world.”

“I feel the same way.” Noatak planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled in a way that only Korra was allowed to see. “And you still have all your friends on our side too, so why let everyone else’s opinion bother us?”

“…You’re right.” Korra sighed in resignation and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Of course I am.” He chuckled pulling her closer.

“Don’t get used to it, buddy.” She poked his nose with that usual playful defiance that he found so adorable, even if that confrontational side of her had once infuriated him many years before.

“Did you really want to go to that gala?” Noatak’s scarred hand traced her cheek softly.

“N-no…” Korra hesitated and that made him smile. “No, I hate those social events. I just… I want to have fun with you and not have to care about what the world thinks.”

“Well, we can do that right here.” Noatak stood swiftly and opened the window, revealing the snow that fell onto Republic City, he then moved with graceful elegance to bend said snow until the room was framed in white and pretty dangling ice crystals hung beautifully around them. He then shut the window and walked to the desk by the wall where he turned on and tuned the radio to a music station before moving to the confused Korra again and extending his hand cordially to her. “We can have our own little winter gala. Dance with me.”

“You never cease to amaze me.” Korra smiled still a little surprised and placed her hand in his, letting Noatak pull her into an embrace as a song began to hum in the air from the radio.

“It shouldn’t amaze you that I’d do anything to see you smile.” He whispered in her ear and they moved through the room with bender elegance and twirled slowly to the beautiful melancholic song.

“I love you, Noatak.” Korra smiled her beautiful smug grin at last and wrapped her arms around his neck as their bodies molded together and swayed with the music in talented whirls.

“I love you too, Korra. More than you’ll ever know.” Noatak held her by the waist, guiding her in their dance as he planted kisses up her neck.

In a few minutes he realized they were being watched by four curious little sets of eyes in different hues of blue peeking from outside the room and before long he was beckoning them inside to dance with mommy and daddy until the ice laden room became a miniature family gala, allowing Korra to see all that she had and loved, all that made her smile in those cold winter days.

**Author's Note:**

> (Author’s Note: If you want to know (or listen to) what song I used for inspiration for this scene, it was “Once Upon a December”.  
> And so I end this Amorra Week on fluffy note. Got to get back to my other fics until Korrasami or Lieumon Week pops up to steal another seven (or more) days of my time.  
> As usual, feedback is appreciated. Thanks.)


End file.
